This invention relates to a device to be used inside a vehicle to increase the safety in driving. An existing inside rearview mirror located on the top middle of a windshield only allows a driver to see the view right behind. A second existing outside right hand mirror located on the right, front door allows the driver to see the view on the right hand side. However, it is too far away, not adjustable, and not easy to focus to take a quick glance. A third existing outside left hand mirror located on the left, front door allows the driver to see the view on the left hand side. Although it is rotatable it is not slideable. For a small driver whose seat is in a much forward position, a mirror that can not be slid forward can not provide the driver a better view. Besides, all mirrors outside the vehicle are subject to the affects of rain, dust and snow. To take a quick glance the driver needs to twist the head. In city traffic, having many vehicles and exit signs it is a panic to do so. Usually people take a first glance on the outside mirror to find if there is any vehicle and then, a second glance on the portion not covered by the outside mirror to make sure that it is safe to change lane. The motions are not ergonomics. This affects the driver not being able to concentrate on the fast changing situation in front of the driver's vehicle in order to slow down or even brake on any critical condition. Once in a while people change lanes without fully making sure that it is really clear because of the small gaps between vehicles and the short distance of the exit sign.
The full viewer can be placed on the top of the existing inside rearview mirror of the vehicle.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a device to allow the driver to see the views on the rear left and the rear right portions without twisting the driver's head. The driver will orient the driver's face to the center line of an angle between two lines of the driver's eyes to the full viewer, and the driver's eyes to the front. So the driver needs only to shift eyes to the full viewer to know the surrounding condition on the rear left or the rear right position to change lane. This is an ergonomics design.
A further consequence object of this invention is to provide the driver a constant alert and to eliminate the half-blind driving condition. Usually an alert of wide load truck behind or on the left lane or right lane is very important to avoid accidents. Once a while the driver pays less attention to the dead spots behind, especially the rear left portion.
A still further consequence object of this invention is to allow the driver only to shift eyes without twisting the head to see the view behind, or on the rear left or rear right portions; and quickly shift eyes back to concentrate in the front direction without panic to face the fast changing condition of busy traffic.
A final consequence object of this invention is to increase the safety of driving, relieve the driver's tension in city driving, increase driver's confidence, eliminate outside weather affects, provide ergonomics of viewing that fit drivers of different heights, and thus reduce accidents.
This invention is so simple, and yet so important and so effective that it is feasible to mandate its installation on all vehicles or newly manufactured vehicles.